1. Field
The present disclosure relates to data compression, and more specifically data compression utilizing combinatorial coding within electrical computers and digital data processing systems. Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to processes or apparatus for transferring data from one or more peripherals to one or more computers or digital data processing systems for the latter to process, store, and/or further transfer and/or for transferring data from the computers or digital data processing systems to the peripherals. Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to processes or apparatus for interconnecting or communicating between two or more components connected to an interconnection medium a within a single computer or digital data processing system. Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to processes or apparatus for transferring data from one computer or digital processing system to another computer or digital processing system via a network or other interconnection medium.
2. Background Information
In recent years it has become common for persons to share data over networks; however, transmission of data has a cost in terms of bandwidth utilization. Therefore, large amounts of data, for example, are often compressed. Compression may also be used, for example, in storing data on magnetic or other media, in transferring data from one component to another within a computing platform, and/or in transferring data to and/or from a peripheral device to and/or from a computing platform